The Princess and the Pauper
by Lil' Tenshi-chan
Summary: A sole heir to a proud royal family with an easy life. A half-demon trying to get through her life. Two different backrounds, from seperate sides of the society classes. What will happen between the them? KonoSetsu Yuri


**Author's Note:** Not my first time writing a fanfiction, but it's been enough time that I may have forgotten how to exactly. So this is the start of my KonoSetsu fanfiction. I hope it's not too bad. Wish me luck please. If anyone wants to review, rate, comment, or even flame...please do so! =^.^= I'll accept them happily. I'll try to update this as much as possible. The next chapter will be up in a couple a days because of technical difficulties.

**Disclaimer: **I, Lil' Tenshi-chan, DO NOT own Negima or any of it's characters. (Ko-chan and Setsu-chan aren't mine either. Nya, but if they were, they'd be an actual couple.) They respectively belong to Ken Akamatsu.

* * *

The existence we live in is what seems ordinary to us. But hidden within our normal life, there is another world hidden from many eyes. A secret place for those not necessarily human and to those who practice the art of _magic_. You heard right, there is magic. In that world, it is what's considered normal. Magic would be used for simple tasks, for healing, for entertainment, and sometimes even for the cruelty of war. And that world is precisely where our story begins.

In the kingdom of Mahou, there are many classes of society. At the top are Mahou's royal families, those blessed to have been born full-blood magicians. They possess great power and skill in magic, being taught to harness those at young ages. Many of these royal families become mages, healers, government officials of sorts, or teachers to fine institutes of magic. The members of this class are expected to be betroth to members of other royal families, in order to protect the bloodline. There are few who have gone against this and none have yet succeeded.

The second-highest class would have to be the scholars of magic. These are those who may not be royal blood, yet are skilled and have practiced themselves to the extent of power close, and some above, the royal family's power. Those in this rank are few. The more famous are the Thousand Master, those of the famed hero group Ala Alba, and even Dark Evangeline. Have you maybe heard of them? I'd expect humans such as yourselves to have heard stories at the least, stories that have been past of as works of fiction in your world, but are true as life itself.

Next would be those of the warrior and exorcism types. This would include the prestigious Ariadne Knights, the swordsmen of Shinmei-ryū, Shrine keepers, and members of the Koga ninja clan. These are those who have magic in their technique, but use weapons of sorts. These groups are usually hired for protection or missions in other areas of Mahou.

After those would be the students of magic and fighting arts. The students of Merdiana Magic Academy and School of Shinmei-ryū would be part of this division. These "students" may as well surpass many in terms of skill and power. Some may even become those close to royal status. Yet there are more than a handful of this type, attempting to achieve what they dream to do and longing to be those of high skill.

Next would be the common group of beings. These are the ones who have little or no magical ability. Some do, however, exceed their expectations and go on to study as magic or warrior pupils. This class are those demon-types or plain types, similar to you humans. Some are higher in power than others but most are the usual. These are those who live, not in wealth, but regular lives. Some live and work in cities or towns, others roam the world, others may be rogues or fighters, and even some may be bandits or thieves.

Last of all classes, at the bottom, would be the slaves. These are those who are found in the streets, those who are from poverty, those who need to work until they earn freedom, or those who have been sold into the life of working tiresomely for reasons only known to the sellers and buyers. Those of this class can have common lives though, just having masters. I suppose that isn't exactly fair, but this is how the kingdom of Mahou is. If you want to judge their lives, think of your own human race first. Not all are treated fairly, I believe.

* * * * * * * * * *

But back to the story... this tale centers around the young sole heir to a royal family, Princess Konoka Konoe. Yet, this story also has another main character. That would be a half-demon girl by the name of Setsuna Sakurazaki. What goes on between these two of such different classes and lives, you ask? Well, I suppose we'll just have to find out.


End file.
